One night Love
by CrazyUchiha
Summary: A KabutoXOC oneshot. Staying at the Sound Breanna helps with an expirement. Haunted by the memory, she has a nightmare. Kabuto comes and comforts her. Rated T for fluff


Sedatives...

curse them. Curse all drugs. I groaned sitting up. Where was I? Oh...In my room... Gotcha.

Name's Breanna, call me brea. Im a Konoha ninja. Proud at that! But thing is... Im kinda allies with the sound. But hey, it all works out.

I stumbled out of the room into one of the hallways of the vast Hideout. I usally come here when im having problems at home... Lets go back to that, shall we?

_~"DAD IM SORRY!" I yelled at my Godfather._

_ He shook his head staring at me. "Why, do you push me away?" I looked at him. _

_"Dad im not trying to..." He glared at me. _

_"Yah, you are! Dont lie to me!"_

_ I looked up my eyes starting to fill with fear. "You dont understand anything..." _

_"Dont understand? You seriously dont think I understand? MY MOTHER IS DEAD, MY BROTHER CANT EVEN LEAVE HIS JOB AND HAVE FUN FOR ONCE, AND MY WIFES PREGNATE AND YOU NEVER KNOW WHAT MIGHT HAPPEN!" He raised his arm glaring at me._

_ I bit my lip. I wasnt doing this. not today! "Fine!" I yelled and ran off. ~_

"Good morning." I looked up and smiled faintly at Orochimaru.

"mornin..." I yawned and winced.

"I see you slept good?" I only nodded. Sleep? Pssh yah right... more like knocked out and forced to be unconsious.

"Do you mind helping us in the lab today?"

I looked up. His face was calm,collected, and want showing any extreme emotion. I sighed.

"sureeee..."

"Good. Come along." I followed him to the lab where kabuto was waiting. I smiled at Kabuto. Even tho I was going out with Shino Aburame, Kabuto was always there for me and NEVER got mad at me for somthing stupid...

_~"Where were you? I was looking all over!" I looked up at Shino. His face was angry and scared. "I got lost..." _

_"In your OWN VILLAGE?"_

_"Shino please dont be mad."_

_"No... you where just avoiding me."_

_"Shino I was NOT avoiding you!"_

_"Prove it!" I stayed silent._

_"Exactly." Shino said, got up, and left.~_

Kabuto smiled back at me and nodded to a chair. I got up and sat down yawning. Orochimaru and Kabuto started talking. I watched a vile of somthing as it sat bubbling. I smiled faintly and continued to watch it not noticing my hand was right by a burning hot pan. I moved it just a bit and yelped in pain grabbing my hand.

"What did you do?" they both said. I held my hand whimpering.

"Let me see." Kabuto gently took it and looked at the now blistering burn wound. "You need to be careful." I nodded and winced as he put some stuff on it and bandaged it.

"Breanna, come here a minute." I looked up. I had been watching them for about an hour, doing somthing to a rat. I got up and went over.

"Yah...?"

"Hold it down." I nodded and held the rat down gently but firmly as Orochimaru put a needle in the rat and injected somthing. I closed my eyes as the rat squirmed and screamed. It finally was still. "You can let go now." I did and stepped back letting them have room.

That night I had horrible nightmares. The dead rat was chasing me, biting me, injecting in me a horrible poisen. Then this snake ate it, grew into the size of Manda, and started chasing me and then ate me. Thats when I jolted awake.

"Bad dream?" I looked up at Kabuto and blushed. He was shirtless. He always slept like that. I nodded. He came over and sat by me and put his arm around me comfortingly. "Tell me."

And so I did...

"Honey that wont EVER happen." I only nodded leaning on him. He smiled at me and turned me to him. "Im right here." I looked at him. He carefully placed a kiss on my lips. Surprised but welcoming, I kissed right back. This only caused the kiss to get deeper as he pushed me onto my bed. I looked at him and he looked at me. We made an agreement with the look in our eyes not to go all the way. He then again kissed me.

I was curled up to him, pretty much half naked. (had my tangtop on, and my "Boxers" but that was it.) and he had his shirt and pants on. I yawned and heard footsteps. Kabuto was asleep, so I just stayed quiet.

"What in the world is this?" Orochimaru stared at us his eyes showing the surprise and slightly disturbence. Kabuto, hearing, sat right up.

"Um..."

"Sir we didnt do anything!" I said looking at Orochimaru. He eyed me.

"Sureeeeee..."

"Seriously..." I said slightly worried of a punishment. Orochimaru shook his head.

"Alright whatever. Get dressed. Breanna, your supposed to go home today. Otherwise you'll cause an uproar in the Leaf. Kabuto, your mission, dont forget." We nodded and got up getting dressed. I looked at kabuto and blushed.

"Stay with Shino." Kabuto said. I gasped at the sudden coldness in his voice.

"Kabtuo...?"

"Stay with shino. It'll never work out, you and me together. okay?"

I looked at him. "But...It can work..."

"no..." He sighed and kissed me one last time before poofing.

_**~The love that last the longest is the love that is never returned~**_


End file.
